Love at First Kiss?
by crimzsky
Summary: Tsuna smiled to himself. This was a first time that he actually saw Hibari’s facial expression change. It was….kind of cute. One shot 1827.


**Love at First Kiss?**

**One Shot**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not Owe**

**A/N: Decided to try a one shot since I think I do better at that....**

**

* * *

  
**

Tsuna was in his room sitting cross-leg across a small coffee table. On the other side Haru sat in seiza. His room was clean due to Nana's motherly duties in taking care of her family. That day she was doing Tsuna's laundry and ended up cleaning his room in the process.

The coffee table had two cups of juice and a plate of cookies.

Tsuna was irritated at Haru's sudden visit. She was always popping out of nowhere invading his sanctuary, just like his home tutor Reborn. Actually a lot of the people surrounding him are like that. This just made Tsuna more depressed as he lingered on the thought.

"So? What is it Haru?" Sweat drops on Tsuna's head.

"Hm? Oh I just wanted to see you. Can't I?" Haru asked as she took a sip of her juice. She then grabbed for a cookie from the plate sitting on the center of the table.

"Uh…um…okay….?" Tsuna looked around his room.

"A..actually…I wanted to ask you something….Tsuna-san.." Haru looked up with dreamy eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uh..okay go ahead.." Tsuna smiled.

"Well….I was wondering…um if you have someone that you like?" Her hands clasped as if praying for something.

"Ehhh…?...Uh..I…" Tsuna blushed at the sudden question.

"Maybe….it's me?" Haru blushed and looked down.

"EhHHhHH!!? No…No way!...I…I mean I don't have a crush on you…um.." Tsuna torn between the truth and being nice in the mean time. "I like you but not in that way….You're more like a sister."

"Hah-hieee!? Only a sister?!"

"I'm sorry.." Tsuna looked down.

"Hahaha I was just teasing you Tsuna-san."

"Eh?...You were…..teasing?" Tsuna's head shot up to look at Haru.

"Yes I was. Don't you think that I would have noticed by now that you like someone else?" Haru's bright smile plastered her face. "You know I just wanted to tell you something interesting that's all. It could help develop your relationship with the person you like. Besides I liked you ages ago. Now I just adore you." She had a warm smile on her face.

"What I have to tell you is that I have a boyfriend." A blush crept to her cheeks.

"Oh I see. I'm happy for you." Tsuna smiled at how Haru's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Well it was just a week ago that we started dating. It was so magical." Haru appears to be in her own world as her eyes sparkle at the mention of love.

"And what does this have to do with helping me out with the person I like?" Tsuna was a bit confused as to how Haru's love life can help him grab the attention of the person he likes.

"Oh I was just getting to it. Well you see I really really liked you back then, but there was also someone from my school who liked me as much as I liked you." She turned her attention now to Tsuna who was listening attentively.

"When I started to realize that you liked Kyoko instead of me I was a bit heartbroken." Her expression changed of that from happily in love to sadness.

Tsuna worried and feeling bad that he caused Haru to feel such emotion furrowed his brows in guilt.

Haru noticed the expression on Tsuna's face and immediately soften hers. "I'm okay now so don't worry, because he came along and lifted me from that sadness. At first I didn't like him in that way. I didn't plan to ever give him a chance but he took the initiative."

Tsuna feeling relieved smiled softly at his good friend Haru. "What did he do to make you like him?" He asked out of curiosity.

Haru blush a deep crimson. "He…he kissed me."

"He…kissed….you?" Shock at the revelation of how Haru became her boyfriend's girlfriend.

"Yes..It was love at first kiss. So romantic right?" Haru's hands clasped and she was looking off in the distance, eyes sparkling.

No way…Love at first kiss? Wait is that…roses I see in the background from Haru?

"As you can see it works…So I want to suggest for you to kiss the one you like. It'll work out for sure!" Haru said enthusiastically.

"Uh…actually I..I don't have a crush at the moment…"

"Of course you do. After getting rejected by Kyoko unknowingly, you have become quite close to someone right?" Haru smiled teasingly.

"And who is that?" Tsuna tilted his head questioningly.

"Hmm it's a person with a very cold and scary demeanor known as the prefect of Namimori high." Haru said very fast.

"Keh…That…that's impossible. Why…would I have a crush on Hibari? He's a man!" Tsuna clutched his orange hoodie. It's true that he had become a little closer to his cloud guardian after the incident where Kyoko got a boyfriend and broke his heart, but there's no way that he could be in love with Hibari.

Indeed he admired his cloud guardian for his strength and poise, but not out of love or like…Right?

"Love is blind Tsuna-san. Love comes in many forms. It should not matter what gender the person you love is, as long as there is love, it's there. Love may develop from admiration, like, or any small indication of care. It just comes and hit you out of nowhere."

"_Love may develop from admiration…"_

Tsuna blushed at the remembrance of that line of words Haru spoke.

"I just thought that you liked Hibari-san because every time you're around him you're always happy and smiling. I don't see that pain in your eyes anymore." Haru shifted and got up. She walked over to Tsuna's side and stood in front of him.

Tsuna looked up at Haru and felt her hand rub against his flock of hair.

"Just remember my words." She smiled softly and started towards the door. "I'll be going now. I'll come visit again, and if you need to talk feel free to call me up." She winked and waved her hand as she headed out the door.

"Love at first kiss……" Tsuna leaned against his bed.

* * *

Tsuna walked out of his front doors and through the entrance gate. He was walking down the road when he came upon the four intersections of the street.

"Jyuu-daime! Good morning!" Gokudera shouted as he came from Tsuna's right.

"Good morning Tsuna, Haya~to!" Yamamoto shouted happily with a wide smile on his face.

"Good morning Yamamoto, Gokudera!" Tsuna said with a cheerful smile.

"G…good morning…Ta…Takeshi…" Gokudera had a slight blush on his cheeks that were unavoidable as he turned his head in the opposite direction in haste.

Tsuna did not miss the interaction between his rain and storm guardian. Since when had their relationship developed that fast?

"Um..Gokudera?" Tsuna peeked at Hayato.

"Yes what is it Jyuu-daime?" Hayato turned to look only at Tsuna.

"Ano..I want to ask you..umm."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Um..well I was wondering if…" Tsuna took a peek now at Takeshi who was looking straight ahead, smile plastered on his face. "Ah…never mind…" Tsuna blushed.

The three of them hurried to school and were in class before the bell ringed. They were sitting in their assigned seats, except for Hayato who at the beginning of the following school year kicked someone out of their desk so that he could be near his juu-daime.

The seat happened to be in front of Tsuna since the teacher wouldn't allow him to sit next to Tsuna or else they would be talking during his lectures. Takeshi was sitting behind Tsuna was a coincidence.

Homeroom started and row call was in the process or getting done by their homeroom teacher. Attendance was taken and it was self study.

"Jyuu-daime what was it that you wanted to say earlier? It's bugging me." Hayato turned around in his chair to face Tsuna.

"Eh?..uh….That…" Tsuna looked nervously around trying to figure out how to ask his embarrassing question.

"Yeah. So what is it? I promise I'll answer you no matter what."

"Really? You promise?" Tsuna looked at Hayato with pleading eyes.

Seeing this made Hayato blush. "Erm..Yeah."

"Okay you promise….Well the thing is…I was wondering….if you…..if you and Yamamoto ki…kissed yet?" Tsuna looked intently at Hayato with an innocent look; a pink blush rose onto his cheeks.

"Ki…kissed?!" Hayato shot out of his chair scooting his desk back in a loud screech. His faced turned a deep shade of red out of embarrassment.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the commotion Hayato created.

"Maa Maa…Everything's alright. You should all go back to what you were doing." Takeshi smiled.

With that said everyone did turn their heads and went back to whatever activities they were engrossed with.

Hayato finally cooled his head down and sat in his chair facing Tsuna.

Takeshi was paying attention to their conversation all along so he finally made his presence known to the two that he was listening.

"So why the question Tsuna? How did you know that me and Hayato are in that kind of relationship?" His silly smile was there again.

"Takeshi…You baka!" Hayato embarrassed at the revelation of his relationship with the rain guardian hid is face in his arms as he laid his head down on Tsuna's desk.

"Well it wasn't hard to figure out. I've known you two for a few years now." Tsuna turned around to face Takeshi.

"Well to answer your question. Yes." Takeshi smiled happily.

Hayato's head shot right up. "You Stupid Takeshi! Shut up and quit telling the tenth! You dumb ASS!" He went right back to his earlier position. His blush could be seen up to his ears, they are as red as his face.

Tsuna blushed as well feeling embarrassed that he had embarrassed his friend. "Well..was it…love at first kiss?"

"Love at first kiss?" Takeshi wondered what Tsuna meant by this. He leaned on his palms as his elbows rested on his desk.

"Yeah…was it…magical?"

"Hmmm…sure it was." He chuckled with his wide grin.

"Takeshi I hate you!" Hayato got up and ran away.

"Hahahaha….guess I'll go get him back." He got up and left to go after Hayato.

"Hmm…so it was like that with them too huh?.." Tsuna couldn't help but think of what Haru had told him yesterday. _"Love may develop from admiration…I thought that you liked Hibari-san every time you're around him you're always happy and smiling…"_

Whaa! How embarrassing. Why did I think of Hibari? Tsuna's face was as red as Hayato's.

Just then the bell ringed signaling the start of the next class.

"Now what do we have here? Why is Yamamoto and Gokudera not here?" Sensei asked out loud. He walked up to Tsuna. "Since you're their friend I suggest you go and bring them back or you're all not graduating high school this year."

"Ah…Yes sensei!" Tsuna stood up and bowed. He excused himself and left the room full of envious students who would have loved to skip this class.

Tsuna walked around the school and with no luck he couldn't find them. He decided to check around the school grounds, so he went outside calling out his two best friends names. "Takeshi! Hayato!" He looked around as walked by the cherry blosoom trees in the court yard.

Geez where could those two have gone to? And why were they gone for such a long time?

"Whaaa!" Tsuna tripped over something solid, falling flat face down on the ground. On his knees and hands, he turned to look at the figure that had tripped him. He found himself on top of long lean legs in black khaki pants. His eyes followed the legs up to the owner's face.

Woken from his nap, a scowl loomed on his elegant face, steel blue eyes glaring at the person who had woken him. He sat up unable to move with someone looming over him in a barricade.

"Hibari?" Tsuna shifted himself so that he was facing Hibari, practically sitting on Hibari.

"You. What are you doing here Tsunayoshi?"

"I..I only came to find Takeshi and Hayato. I didn't mean to wake you up. Honest." Tsuna was kind of frantic at the moment since he knows that Hibari hates being woken from a nap.

"Hn for waking me up I shall punish you." Hibari leaned a little closer to Tsuna about to execute his punishment.

Tsuna closed his eyes hard anticipating a punch.

From a distance there was a fast flapping sound of wings.

THUMP!

Something hard hit Tsuna from behind the head, knocking him forward. He felt his lips upon something warm and soft. Tsuna opened his eyes to see that he had locked lips with Hibari.

The sudden contact of Tsuna's soft lips upon his gave him no time to react. When Tsuna opened his eyes Hibari could see that he was just as shocked at the sudden touch. Hibari could feel Tsuna's body temperature rise all the way up to his ears, and if you looked hard enough you could see that Hibari himself had a blush creeping up.

The both of them retracted and turned the opposite direction not wanting to look the other in the eyes.

"Um…I…That…" Tsuna was stuttering for words to say.

A few seconds of silence passed. They finally turned to look at each other.

Tsuna took notice of the very very light blush on Hibari's complexion. Tsuna smiled to himself. This was a first time that he actually saw Hibari's facial expression change. It was….kind of cute.

Is this perhaps…..Love at first kiss?

* * *

**A/N**: SO tell me what you thought about it? Review would be nice.


End file.
